


Merry Christmas in victorian london

by Thanaerigan



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: C'est Noël à la cour et Victoria introduit une nouvelle tradition. Ernest espère bien la tourner à son avantage.
Relationships: Ernest II Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/Harriet Sutherland-Leveson-Gower Duchess of Sutherland





	Merry Christmas in victorian london

Merry Christmas in victorian London. (Part1)

La cour était réunie pour les festivités de Noël. A l’image de ce que la belle-fille de Louis-Philippe avait instauré à la cour de France, la reine avait souhaitait faire installer un sapin et de la faire décorer pour apporter une note de gaité dans l’immense et froid palais de Windsor.

Elle avait chargé Lord Paget d’inviter sa famille, ses amis et ses plus proches collaborateurs. Albert avait retrouvé avec joie Ernest qui était arrivé les bras chargés de cadeaux pour Vickie et Teddy. Il était absolument fou de ses neveux et nièces et les gâtait au-delà du raisonnable.

Fidèle à lui-même Ernest avait charmé la moitié de l’assistance, tout en se tenant le plus éloigné possible de la femme qui habitait son cœur, il avait quelque chose à faire et voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait bataillé des semaines durant aves son conseil pour obtenir leur accord pour son prochain projet.

Il avait même menacé ses ministres pour que tous comprennent sa détermination. Il avait échangé de longues lettres avec son frère pour lui expliquer les tenant et les aboutissants du dit-projet. Il avait eu une très longue conversation avec le dit-frère et surtout avec sa belle-sœur pour réexpliquer son projet et tous deux consentis à aider le tout nouveau duc de Saxe.

La Reine avait déjà prévu le bal du 24 décembre, décida que ce bal était le meilleur moment pour qu’Ernest de Saxe-Cobourg mène son projet à bien, et, avec malice, elle avait secrètement prévu avec Lord Alfred et Ernest un épisode particulier pour les fêtes.

La cour avait donc assistée aux cérémonies de Noël avant de savourer le repas de Noël qui avait été un succès, tout comme le bal qui avait suivi. Puis les convives de la Reine avaient été interrompus dans leurs danses et conversations, et la souveraine avait annoncé que les convives qui le souhaitaient pouvaient échanger des présents aux gens qu’ils appréciaient, avant d’elle-même offrir à ses enfants leurs présents de Noel et à son époux une magnifique paire de revolver tout droit venus des jeunes Etats-Unis.

Après un petit présent à son frère et sa belle-sœur, Ernest, aux vues et aux sus de tous s’était dirigé vers la duchesse de Sutherland.

Etonnée, Harriet avait vu l’homme qu’elle aimait s’approcher et, une fois devant elle, le duc de Saxe avait mis genou à terre, en sortant une petite boite de la poche de son pantalon.

« Harriet de Sutherland, commença-t-il, en ouvrant la boite qui recelait une magnifique solitaire, je vous aime de tout mon cœur, et avec l’accord de votre souveraine et de mon conseil, je vous demande de devenir ma femme. »

Un silence pesant planait sur la salle de bal de Buckingham palace. Le mariage entre une noble anglaise, certes proche de la Reine, et le duc de Saxe, beau-frère de la dite-reine, une aberration pour la plupart des convives. Un rêve pour Harriet. Il avait osé. Il était prêt à tout pour qu’elle devienne sa femme. Elle savait qu’il avait menacé d’abdiquer pour la prendre pour épouse.

Dans un sanglot, elle répondit : « Oui. », avant de se jeter dans les bras de l’homme qu’elle aimait.

Des années plus tard, Vickie dira que les yeux de son oncle brillaient autant de joie que de larmes tout juste contenues.


End file.
